Canada
by HaHurr95
Summary: This is a short story about Riley finally realizing how important she is to Farkle. (This is set in Season 3)
**CANADA**
Hey Friends this is a story about Riley and Farkle from GMW.I do not own the show, but It would be really cool if I did. ENJOY~ Mandy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley was in her room looking through an old photo album from middle school, she looked at the smiles of her group of friends and sighed. As much as Riley did not want to admit it everyone has changed since that photo was taken. Riley sets the picture frame down letting a single tear fall down her soft cheak. Suddenly she heard the bush on her fire escape rattle, not looking she already knew who it was, she quickly wiped her tears hoping he didn't see them.

"Farkle?"

"Yeah Riley, It's me."

"Oh..well how are you today Farkle?"

"Riley I saw your fight with Lucas today, wouldn't you rather talk about you?"

"No I wouldn't"

Farkle walks behind riley leaving a hand on her shoulder. Riley reaches up to grab his hand but slowly retrieves it "Are you and Lucas okay?"

Riley honestly didn't know the answer to the question all she remembers is her and Lucas in today school fighting about everything and nothing….

"Lucas why are you arguing with me there is nothing wrong with wanting to go to the art museum together"

Riley Im just not that type of guy..you know that"

"I bet you would do it for Maya"

Riley regrets as soon as it's said because she knows she hasn't given him the time of day in weeks. Ever since the end of their eighth grade year, she's walked away from the whole triangle situation and stopped talking to Lucas all together, she knew it was killing him.

"Riley why would you say that Im dating you aren't I?"

Riley chose her next words carefully "Yes."

"Well then stop making a big deal out of nothing..God Riley sometimes you're just to much for me"

That hit Riley hard. "Oh Really..well than I guess you can just date one of those barbarian girls who swoon every time you step on the court."

"You mean the cheerleaders, um If I recall you used to be one."

"Yes I was at on-"

"I wasn't talking about a cheerleaders Riley,you were one of those girls that would swoon every time I steped onto the court"

"Lucas do you care about me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you care about me as much as other girls?"

Lucas wasn't even paying attention he was just smiling all noticed his eyes wernt even on her but of course Maya who was talking to a group of guys outside the art room.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Anwnser the question."

"What question?"

"Lucas!"

"What?!"

"you know what forget it"

Riley could hear Lucas yelling her name as she walked away but didn't even bother to look back

_

Riley sat down in front of the bay window farkle follows her.

"Riley you know you can talk to me about anything."

Riley looked at Farkle in that moment and saw something in his eyes but couldn't quite put her finger on it what could it be? Riley was lost in the moment when she thought something in her mind..but realized when farkle changed his expression she must of said it out loud.

"Whats the difference between friends and lovers." Farkle looked straight ahead contemplating what he was going to say because he was not expecting her to ask that.

"I think.." He looked in her eyes "That friends are one of the most special things this earth has to give..and well lovers are just maximizing all the incredible things in a friendship..The difference between a friend and a lover is..True Loyalty someone who will drop anything of there own to give it to you.."

I think Lucas is in love with Maya. I see hi look a her like they do in the movies, the way his eyes light up when she says something funny, the way he dropped everything and helped her gain the arts back in middle school. Farkle he influenced her to talk to God for the first time ever…"

Riley Im a scientist Im no good at love." "

Farkle tell me the truth your smart you see it too don't you."

"Riley..."

"Don't you" 

"Riley please stop!"

"Farkle.."

"Fine, I see."

"See what?"

"Oh come on Riley don't make me say it!"

"No tell me, what do you see Farkle? you're my best friend Farkle!"

"I know..."

"Farkle I don't know how to handle these feelings I am feeling,all I know Is that we don't keep secrets from each other!"

"Ril-"

"Do we!"

"Riley I see It I think Lucas loves Maya.."

"How can you tell"

"ugh..because I just can" 

A tear falls down Rileys cheek "I knew It was to good to be true, Im never going to have what my parents have am I?"

"No, because you're not your parents. You're Riley"

"What's so great about being Riley?"

Farkle's eyes mist over with something unrecognizable. He pivots himself so he's right in front of Riley,their legs touch.

Farkle growing slightly nervous something softened in farkles eyes, he takes a deep breath mustering all the courage he can.

"I don't think I ever truly told you why."

"Why what?"

Riley grew confused

Farkle closed his eyes tightly."It's because of many things but one of my favorite things is because of your compassion towards the world."

"Farkle?"

"Another is due to your intelligent, yet humble mind."

"What are you talking about..farkle!

He didn't respond he just kept blabbing things out"

"Your eyes."

"umm"

"Your willingness to help people in need."

"I don't-"

"Please let me finish, okay Riley..."

"Okay.."

I think the main reason is because you've given me the courage to believe in things that I didn't think were scientifically possible and gave me the courage to believe I can be cared for even if Im a little farkly"

Riley was at loss for words "Farkle what are you saying?"

"Farkle's eyes snapped up to Riley's. Riley could feel herself melting from the warmth she saw in them. Farkle slowly began to lean in about five inches away from her lips and shakes his head. Before she knew it he started out the window.

"Farkle..don't go" Riley was breathless

Farkle turned around and smiled sincerely at Riley..

"You remember that one time when we all thought I might have asbergers and I told you all to never not let me understand love."

"Yeah.."

"Well I did.."

"Farkle?"

"You told me to go find it..but I didn't have to..It was always there. Thats the difference between lover and friends Riley"

Without another word he was gone leaving riley to shocked to even ponder what just happened  
how could she be so blind..she turned to an old picture sitting beside the bay window of her farkle and Maya. She held in her hand how could she not see it she was in such a hurry to find love but was blind to the love she already had..The love of Canada.


End file.
